MegaMan X4 Pre-Intro Stage Cutscenes
by unEpicAceAttorneyX
Summary: This is a novelization of the Mega Man X4 cutscenes before the intro stages of X or Zero. I don't own anything here. First story too.
1. X's Cutscene

**MEGAMAN X4 PRE-INTRO STAGE CUTSCENE OF X**

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. It belongs to CAPCOM and Keiji Inafune)

* * *

"It's about time you have arrived," said General as a shadowy figure emerged in front of the table. General was preoccupied of the things he was thinking, both including the reputation of the Repliforce and the shadowy reploid who sat in front of him.

"It's about them, the Maverick Hunters, General," boomed the shadowy reploid. "They are far too eager to please their human masters and still continue to hunt down the reploids!" He was trying to persuade General to destroy and crush the Maverick Hunters because he bears a deep, frustrating grudge against them."Do you believe they pose a significant threat?" he asks."Perhaps you already know the truth about now General! Their sole mission has been to DESTROY the reploids who FAIL to do what the humans command them to do!" General has been thinking about what he said. This struck to him hard since what he said was rather true... to him at least... "So now, I suggest you to destroy the Maverick Hunters right NOW before they turn on YOU!" ! "You possess enough power, ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY THEM!"

Lightning booms out, thus fitting what the shadowy figure said.

"You... are dismissed," commanded General in an unusual calm voice. "Wha- WHAT!?" "I... will not... betray the humans... REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY SIGHT THIS INSTANT! My business with you is over," exclaimed General but the only reply he got... was a chuckle? "Heeeeheeeee... Very well... but soon, you will change your mind, I assure you General. Heeeeheeee...Haahaaa... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!" The figure just left, laughing and clutching the electrical scythe that resembled Grim Reaper's scythe.

"I will think about that... Until then."

* * *

**So I think this was a mediocre story, don't you think? :'( Anyway, I was just beginning so just wait until I get better at this, okay? Thanks for reading, readers! You may PM me or review this chapter anyway still.**

**Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah and A Happy New Year!**

**-AceAttorneyX**


	2. Zero's Cutscene

**MEGAMAN X4 PRE-INTRO STAGE CUTSCENE OF ZERO**

**(I don't own anything of CAPCOM, I just novelized/wrote this story out of the cutscenes in MegaMan X4)**

* * *

"…. Huh?"

'Where am I? I'm not in the HQ anymore…?... I don't what's happening to me, but maybe this is just a hallucination...,' thought Zero as he awakened from his capsule. This place looks like a place for building reploids. 'Maybe this must be a dream….again….'

There shone a dazzling light and figure of a man with a bat-like hairdo and a slight fluttering lab coat. "… Hello… Zero...," said the figure, with an old man's voice. 'He must be a human professor but why do I think of it? And why does he know… no…it could be… can it?' pondered Zero. "Who… who are you?" exclaimed Zero but the figure did not seem to listen but continued to say, "My… masterpiece…" 'My masterpiece?' asked Zero to himself. "Wha- WHO ARE YOU?!" but the old figure still did not listen and started to give him… directions to kill? "After him, he is my nemesis! Our rivalry…is what gives the motivation in life! Now go! Destroy him! That is an order!" blurted out the figure as he began to dim.

"What… WAIT!" screeched Zero as he ran to him but his circuits began to spark as he ran. He screamed and flinched in pain until he… got 'memories' of his past. He saw the figure that created him, then he saw a carnage of destroyed and mercilessly killed reploids with blood and oil mixed in his hand, then Sigma started to scream as Zero got close to him, and one that had his blueprints and another picture…of a brutally slashed and killed reploid. "No…."

-EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! ALL REPLOIDS DISPATCH TO SKY LAGOON NOW!-

*gasp!* Pant… pant… "Huh…. It was… just another dream…" Sirens were sounding; it was a sign that a mission has started. "Gotta go," said Zero as he dashed of of his capsule, clutching the Z-sabre as he left.

* * *

**Hey guys. Yes, still a mediocre and short story right? Anyway, like what I said, I just started this. So any comments will be accepted, even criticisms. Just PM me or review this if you want to.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HANUKKAH AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**

**-AceAttorneyX**


End file.
